Pokemon 101
by PokeSpencerMan
Summary: My first crossover. Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig go to Ravenwood and learn magic! Cross your fingers that I don't get any Wizard 101 references wrong!
1. Chapter 1: Prof Ambrose's New Students

**Me: It returns!**

**Oshawott: Finally!**

**Ambrose: PSM doesn't own Pokemon or Wizard 101**

**Chapter 1: Professor Ambrose's New Students**

Oshawott sat at the top of the ledge in the Cove Area nearby the Tornadus Shrine. He was thinking about his old friend Pikachu, who had left PokePark a while ago. After Pikachu left, Oshawott didn't have much time to see his other friends. Tepig was always competing in tournaments with his friend Victini, and Snivy was princess of the Arbor Area. But today, Tepig had something he wanted to show them. Tepig hadn't been entering tournaments lately, and Snivy was dying for an excuse to take a break, so they agreed to meet by the shrine.

"OSHAWOTT!" Yelled a familiar voice. It was Tepig, the fire pig Pokemon. Tepig ran up to Oshawott. "Good to see you."

"You too Tepig." Oshawott got up and looked around. "Is Snivy coming?"

"She'll be here soon. For now, check this out!" Tepig gave Oshawott a piece of paper with creases on it, showing that it had been folded. Oshawott read the letter out loud.

"Dear Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy. My name is Professor Ambrose, Headmaster of the Ravenwood School of Arts. I would like to invite all three of you to attend my school in the Spiral and learn magic. If you would like to accept my invitation, simply throw this message into the air, and it will teleport you to Ravenwood. Sincerely, Professor Ambrose." Oshawott looked up at Tepig, expecting him to say this was some kind of joke, but he didn't.

"We should go! He said we'd be able to learn magic! It sounds awesome!"

"I don't know Tepig, it sounds very strange. What even is this, Spiral?"

"Only one way to find out." Oshawott and Tepig turned and saw Snivy, the grass snake Pokemon coming towards them. "Tepig already told me, and I think it sounds interesting." Oshawott sighed and gave up trying to argue. Arguing against Snivy never ended well.

"Fine. Here goes nothing." Oshawott folded the paper, and tossed into the air. With a flash of light, the three Pokemon disappeared.

* * *

Merle Ambrose stared into his crystal ball, waving his hand in a circular motion, causing sparkles to scatter from his palm. "I think they're coming Gamma." He announced to the hat-wearing white owl next to him.

"Who?" Hooted Gamma, for that was Gamma's favorite word.

"The new students of course!"

"Who?" Repeated Gamma.

"Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig. Have you forgotten already?"

"Who?" Before Ambrose could answer his pet owl, a light flashed behind him, and his three students appeared, dazed and confused.

"Ah! You're here!" Ambrose clapped his hands while saying that, and looked at each Pokemon as they stood up.

"Where...are we?" Asked Oshawott. He looked at Ambrose dizzily. "Who are you?"

"Who?" Hooted Gamma.

"Him." Answered Oshawott.

"I am Professor Merle Ambrose."

"Who?"

"Me."

You?"

"Who?"

"Who?"

Tepig and Snivy got up and looked at the room they were in. It had shelves full of books, and it was lit by candles hanging on the walls. "What is this place?" Asked Snivy, her eyes wide.

"This is my office." Ambrose told them. "We are at the Ravenwood School of Arts located in the magical world known as the spiral. If you wish, I can teach you the ways of magic so that you can become wizards of great power and knowled-" A loud booming noise interrupted the headmaster.

"What was that!?" Yelled Tepig.

"It came from upstairs. Quick! Follow me!" Professor Ambrose ran up a spiral staircase, followed by Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy. Gamma watched them until they were out of sight.

"Thank Arceus." The owl muttered. "I thought they'd never leave."

**Me: Finished! Hope you all liked it!**

**Gamma: Who?**

**Me: The readers.**

**Gamma: Who?**

**Me: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lessons Begin Early

**Me: I'm still waiting to decide what the next fanfiction will be. Check PokePark 3 if you want to vote.**

**Frost Beetle: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon or Wizard 101.**

**Chapter 2: Lessons Begin Early**

Ambrose, Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig ran up the stairs. Waiting was a man with dark-colored robes and a staff. "Malistaire!" Yelled the headmaster.

"Ambrose." Sneered Malistare.

"You are no longer welcome here! Why have you returned?"

"I have some unfinished business to attend to. Are these your newest students? How pitiful. Otters snakes and pigs do not belong in a school for wizards."

"I'm guessing this is the bad guy." Growled Oshawott as he detached his scalchop, ready to fight.

"Wait! You're abilities won't work here." Ambrose warned. Oshawott grumbled and put his scalchop back on.

"Well how do we fight him?" Asked Tepig.

"Use these cards. They contain magical powers within them." Ambrose gave each Pokemon a deck of cards.

"Alright, let's do this!" Shouted Oshawott. "We challenge you Malistaire!"

**(Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig VS Lv. 1 Troll and Lv. 1 Troll)**

"Oshawott, you go first." Instructed Ambrose. "Select a card to play." Oshawott searched through his cards and picked one.

"Alright! I choose this card! Frost Beetle!" **(Accuracy: 80; Attack: 65-105)** As Oshawott held up the card, it glowed, and an icy creature like the one in the card appeared in front of him. All three players jumped.

"_What is your command?" _

"YOU CAN TALK!?" Shouted Oshawott. Everyone else stared.

"_Yes, but I can only talk to you. Just command me to attack, and I will."_

"Oh. Uh, Frost Beetle! Attack the troll on the left! On command, the creature burrowed underground and dug in the direction of the left troll. It jumped out, and attacked the troll. "Cool! It's like the move dig!" Frost Beetle disappeared.

"Snivy, now it's your turn."

"I choose Imp!" **(Accuracy: 90; Attack: 65-105) **A small creature resembling an elf was summoned, and attacked the same Troll as Frost Beetle had, causing it to fall to the floor.

"Woohoo!" Cheered Tepig. "Now it's my turn, and I choose Fire Cat!" **(Accuracy: 75; Attack: 80-120) **The Fire Cat card glowed, then made a fizzling noise and stopped. "Hey! No fair!"

Ambrose explained, "Tepig! Your card fizzled! That means it didn't work!"

"Don't worry Tepig!" Assured Oshawott. "We can still get him!"

"Now it's time for my minion to attack." Sneered Malistaire.

"Oh karp. I forgot about that."

The final troll lifted a card, Dark Sprite. **(Accuracy: 85; Attack: 65-105)** An evil-looking fairy appeared, and attacked Oshawott.

"You okay?" Yelled Snivy as the Dark Sprite disappeared. Oshawott nodded and lifted up a Frost Beetle. The creature was summoned, and it attacked the troll, finishing it off.

"_Well done master!" _The beetle said telepathically as it returned to it's card.

"Well, I suppose that was my fault for underestimating you." Malistaire grumbled.

"Why have you come to Ravenwood Malistaire?!" Yelled Merle Ambrose.

"I got what I came for. I'll be leaving now." The wizard vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Well, that was interesting." Mumbled Ambrose. He turned to the three new students with a bright smile. "Good job! You've won your first duel! Outside you'll meet two students of mine. They'll bring you to your dorms." The headmaster led them to the door. They exchanged farewells, and Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig left.

Merle Ambrose closed the door behind them, and turned to his work. But he was not interested in finishing it. "I wonder..." He whispered.

"Who?"

"That wasn't funny Gamma."

"It was pretty funny."

"Shove a sock in it owl."

**Me: So that ends the second rewritten chapter. **

**Oshawott: So basically, I can talk to my cards. **

**Me: Yup. Be sure to check out PokePark and vote for the next two stories. If it takes to long, I'll probably just choose them myself. **

**Oshawott: No! You're horrible judgement is going to doom us all! **

**Me: Review! **


End file.
